


Connie's Boy-Connie

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big female penis, Blowjobs, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sodding clod!, clod, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Connie drinks a serum made by Peridot and she and Steven get a little frisky.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 6





	Connie's Boy-Connie

Like any good researcher, Peridot of Gem Homeworld held close to herself the scientific method, looking for results that were valid; repeatable; and, when riding the stroke of success, satisfactory to her hypothesis.

“I like it because we’d be famous if a human girl tried it,” assistant Amethyst spoke.

Peridot wore her favorite snazzy, red bowtie, and Amethyst’s golden necktie and baggy labclothes and white coat made Peridot chuckle to herself thinking on how professional they must’ve looked atm lol

“It works, so it’d give good results; yeah,” Peridot smirked.

She and Amethyst turned Amethyst’s haphazardly messy room into a lab of sorts, and their first research project yielded a potent potion product. “Hermaphrodite Serum,” they called it.

They left Amethyst’s room and set the flask of the gooey green stuff on the living area coffee table in Steven’s house, taking up Amethyst’s suggestion that they hit a night on the town, get food and party hard in the evening twilight to celebrate their success.

Night already fell, and Connie and Steven returned home by Pearl’s request that they be back before it was too late. Connie was sleeping over at Steven’s that night and decided that she’d make her first move and cop a feel on Steven’s big, squishy, hot butt that evening.

_ Another step further in our fantasy of a relationship, _ the girl moaned to herself inwardly.  _ That fat Hispanic-Jewish  _ _ ass _ _ … _

“What’chya thinkin’ about, Connie?”

“N-nothing, Steven! Just imagining a good time with you tonight is all.”

“Sounds good,  _ Chica _ !”

Diamonddamn, he was a sexy piece of meat.

Steven went to the Beach House loft to put his stuff away, and Connie dumped her knapsack next to the coffee table to take a load off on the couch.

Then she saw it.

“The hecc…”

A chemist's flask labeled with tape. The piece of yellow packing tape had the words “HERMAPHRODITE SERUM” scrawled on it in Peridot’s messy handwriting.

“The need to read to succeed… Ohh!; wait! This must be something Peridot concocted.”

Y’know, if someone left something like that lying around in an alien’s house within the reach of a human child, it wouldn’t be a good idea to drink it. That’d not be normal. But Connie’s life wasn’t normal anymore, since she met Steven.

And neither was her hunger for sweet, boy-ass normal. She downed the potion in an instant amidst her burning lust, the desire to be inside of him.

“Hey Connie, what’s that and what’re you doing with it?” Steven asked. 

Connie swallowed the last of Peridot’s icky goo. “It’s Dickgirl Soup,” she answered. “‘Drinking it to get a rager.”

Steven had a bemused look on his face. It passed though, and he smiled like the innocent, sexy warrior he was. Connie felt her heart skip a beat.

“That’s weird as hecc, but I guess that’s well within the normal scope of things I’ve experienced. What’re we gonna do first?” Steven asked.

The dick began to grow on her crotch, and she felt it go hard as stone.

“How ‘bout…”

“Hm?” he tilted his head.

“I wanna put it in,” she smirked.

The cock bulged against her jeans.

“...”

“?”

“...Well, at least get in the shower with me and wash off before you violate my anus. Diamonddarn, Connie. We just got in from playing outside.”

“You little slut…”

“ _ Happy to serve you, Madam, _ ” Steven bowed.

******

Connie kissed his lips in the shower as the water splashed over them, and Steven had found the soap and was jerking her cock with it, slowly. She moaned into his mouth with want, and the need to get off and “shower” his  _ ass _ with her boiling, dickgirl bukkake.

“‘ _ Master of the Universe _ ’, huh?” Steven asked.

“ _ Mm-hmm _ ,” the girl nodded and moaned into his mouth.

“Geez; you’re such a handful,” Steven moaned as he tugged. “Such a big ‘ol dick.”

He smacked his lips against hers. “ _ Bigger than mine... _ ”

Steven got down on his knees and kissed her tip witha big ol’  _ smooch _ , and his girlfriend shuddered.

“It’s kinda like when we Fuse,” she said. “‘Cept mine’s not as long and fat as it is when we’re together.”

“We’re gonna be together a coupla times in just a sec,” he responded. She smiled, and Steven took her head into his mouth and suck-succed on it.

Connie moaned and he smiled also. “‘Succ-sex’!” he said.

“Stop thinking about  _ Dairanto Hopp Brothers _ and hurry and get me off…”

“Not the time or place, though,” Steven said, shutting off the water.

She toweled off impatiently and he led her to the living area couch. She knelt on it, and Steven bent down and gave her a blowjob.

“Sucky-suck,” he murmured as he took her cock deep into his throat.

“More…”

Steven let her dick flop out of his mouth and stroked it at a moderate pace. “Let’s have you do me hard and deep.” Up the loft stairs and into Steven’s bed.

“Makin’ sure you feel good right away,” Steven said. He lay on his side and guided Connie’s moist dick into his ass. “Go on ahead and push right in  ❤ ,” he told her.

She grabbed his hips hard and shoved her length into his tight booty, eliciting a soft moan from Steven’s lips.

“Gimmie a kiss when you take me  ❤ ,” Steven said, and she pulled him into a wild smooch.

“Not indirect this time,” Connie moaned into his lips as she felt her dick’s release creep closer, and Steven giggled.

“Just don’t break me,” he replied.

“Ahh, Steven… I’m already there. I’m cumming…”

Boy-ass is pretty good, and Connie came in no time up Steven’s thicc butt. She kissed him as he pulled the covers up and over them, and they fell asleep with her spooning him.

Later that evening, Peridot and Amethyst came back home with take-out and a lampshade over Amethyst’s head. Peri looked for her flask and found it empty, spying Steven and Connie covered, cuddling in Steven’s bed in the loft. She sighed.

Peridot would have to repeat her results.

** The End **


End file.
